Journal
by IGotBitten
Summary: In response to a prompt from LaPaige's 'One Hundred and One Prompts'. Oneshot. Naitlyn.


**A/N: This was inspired by a prompt from LaPaige's 'One Hundred and One Prompts'. Check it out: ****.net/topic/57794/13160322/1/**

**If this works out, I'll write more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, as always.**

70. Journal

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Nate looked up from his guitar at his cell phone, vibrating on his desk and reached over to check the caller ID.

_Caitlyn_

Setting his guitar down on the bed, he flipped open the phone and held it to his ear.

"Nate? Nate? Are you there?" Her anxious voice filled his head and suddenly all he could think of was Caitlyn.

"Caity, relax. What's going on?"

"Nate, I don't know what to do, I woke up this morning and I couldn't find it. I don't know if I lost it or if someone's taken it or if it's disappeared, like magic-"

"Whoa, slow down," Nate cut her off, "What are you talking about? What's gone missing?"

"My journal, Nate! Last night I had it and now I can't find it!" She sounded as if she had been crying. Nate hated it when she cried. He felt a twinge of guilt.

"Look, Caity, I'm sure it will turn up…" He didn't understand what was so urgent about a journal.

"No, Nate, you don't understand. I have to get it back."

"Look, I'm coming over now. We'll talk about it when I get there." Nate hung up and headed out the door. Less than ten minutes later, he was sat in Caitlyn's room, stroking her hair as she cried quietly onto his shoulder. He was still confused as to why she was so upset about misplacing a book, but now didn't seem the time to bring it up.

After a while, Caitlyn's sobs subsided and she looked up at Nate, brow furrowed, tears clinging to her eyelashes.

"You probably think I'm stupid for making all this fuss over a stupid journal, don't you?"

"If something has you this upset Caitlyn, it can't be stupid." She blinked up at him, smiling. "Now, are you going to tell me why this journal is so important to you?"

"Oh, I-I don't know…" She faltered, could she really trust Nate not to laugh at her, not to think she was stupid? _What a stupid question, _she thought; _Of course she could trust Nate._

"Please Caity?" He couldn't bear not knowing what was making her so sad.

"Fine," She sighed, "But you have to promise not to say anything until I tell you you can talk, okay?"

"Alright…" Nate agreed, seeming slightly suspicious now. Caitlyn took a deep breath; her palms were sweaty, her head spun and she was pretty sure that her heart was beating loud enough for them both to hear.

"Caity…?"

"Hey, I said no talking!"

"Okay, okay, I'll be quiet now." He sat patiently, watching Caitlyn, waiting for her to begin. She sighed loudly, then looked up into his eyes and began to talk.

"Alright, so the reason this journal is so important to me is that I write everything in it. Not just the ordinary things like what happened at school, or who I spoke to but big things, like how I'm really feeling or why I'm so annoyed at someone or who upset me. And who I might be falling in love with." She stopped here watching Nate's reaction, ready for him to butt in, but he just sat there waiting for her to continue.

"And the reason I was so worried that someone might find my journal is because I was worried that it would be you that found it, because the truth is Nate, I'm in love with you." At this Nate, did look shocked but still he didn't say anything.

"And I know you don't love me, at least not like that, and you probably have some celebrity girlfriend somewhere that you just can't tell me about, but I can't help it Nate, you're perfect and I don't think I could ever love anyone as much as I love you, even if-"

But all of a sudden she couldn't talk anymore because Nate's lips were against hers, and all those times she had kept her thoughts and feelings from Nate and poured them into her journal didn't matter anymore because she was showing him everything in that kiss. The kiss was everything and in that moment, everything was the kiss.

Then it was over, but as Caitlyn pulled away and looked into Nate's eyes, she knew that it was just the beginning for them.

"Thank God, I stole your journal." Nate grinned down at her, watching as her expression changed from one of complete happiness to shock.

"You did what?"

"I took your journal. I needed to know how you felt about me. Because I love you too, Caity. Always have, always will. Forever."

"I should be angry, shouldn't I?"

"You can if you want but it won't change anything. I'll still be here, loving you." He bent down to kiss her again.

"You know," Caitlyn began as they broke away, "I'm glad you stole my journal."

**A/N: So what did you think? Love it, hate it, let me know. Tbh, I'm just glad you read it. Oh and when you get a second read something, read anything by . You won't regret it (:**


End file.
